darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Nethen Serge
Nethen Serge is a protagonist that entered the story in Darkspell: Odyssey in Peril. He is a fire-user, known to use this power to fly from place to place when needed, and is a very great survivalist. He is a very loyal and trustworthy man, but has a sense of what's right and wrong that can often crontradict any promises he may make. He is currently on a quest to find his sisters, who were all forced into slavery at some point. Backstory Little is known about Nethen's early life. He was raised in a good household, with at least three sisters living with him. But at some point, they were all forced into slavery. What happened to his parents is unkown, but it is implied that they were killed. At some point he set out to search for his sisters and has travelled to most lands in Darkspell, and hopes to venture to many more. Odyssey in Peril At the beginning of the story, Nethen is cataloging animals and plants in the forests of Imperis. He soon makes his way to the sea, where he flips a coin and decides to leave. He builds a boat and uses his powers to greatly accelerate it. He arrives at New Imperis in 2 days (though, he believed it to be 4). There he soon meets Evan and Tao. While he's with them, Tao reveals his true intentions and betrays Evan. The two escape and meet up later the next day. They talk and agree to go to Oasa Minor as soon as possible. After this, Nethen goes to meet a man, revealed to be the leader of a supposedly world-wide organization called the 'League of Utopia'. After some talking, the man tells Nethen to go to Oasa Minor, just where he happened to be heading. When he leaves the tenemanet, though, 3 snipers attempt to kill him. In minutes he arrives at Evan's room at an Inn and they agree to leave. Nethen uses his powers to fly the both of them to the beach, where Nethen had hid his boat. They then go across the ocean with a destination of the Urdus Desert. They talk for a bit and Nethen finds out about Evan's party. Within a day, the two arrived at Urdus. They begin their journey on foot to Oasa Minor, despite the fact that Nethen simply could've flown them there. This is likely because he was tired. But, on the way there, the duo are attacked by Marth. Nethen, not knowing how powerful he was, accidentally antagonized him and quickly flew to Oasa Minor. When they get there, they split up to avoid detection by Marth. Nethen goes to find the person that the leader of the LoU had sent him to find, the Oasa Minor associate of the League. After some talking, it's revealed that this man is leaving the League to form his own organization and that Nethen has, in fact, been searching for his sisters who had been enslaved. After some inquiring, the man reveals what he knew of his sisters' locations to Nethen. He told him that his older sister was freed after she turned 21, that his twin sister was sold to someone in Imperis, and that his younger sister was 'still technically in Oasa Minor'. He gives Nethen a letter and an address that revealed where his sister was. When Nethen came to the address, he found it to be a church. He found this suspicious as, 'his family had been irreligious'. Though, Nethen admits to himself that he hasn't seen her in 8 years and that he doesn't know how she turned out. He finds the chruch to be empty, but he looks in the graveyard to find a grave marker that reads 'Alicia Serge' in it. He reads the letter and discovers that she was murdered. This saddens Nethen. But he brushes that aside as he notices that Marth was laying waste to the city. He tries to reveal himself to Marth, but is ignored besides a few fireballs sent at him. When Evan finds him, the two decide to leave. Nethen wants to go back to see the man, but takes a detour to make sure Marth can't find them. On the way there, they meet Artemis and continue on their way. But, when they meet the man, he has very little to say. They go outside to find that Oasa Minor was being invaded by the Orphien army. They then proceed to help defend it. After launching a massive attack that wiped out many of the soldiers, right before they were to recieve reinforcements, he passes out. Nethen then has a dream where he wipes out the army easily, but wakes up to find that the city was still under attack. After watching the battle for a bit, he leaves for Oasa Major to help with the battle there. Though, he gets confused and thinks that it's being well-defended, when, in fact, the Orphien army was winning. He decides to come back to Minor to see what he can do there. When he gets back, Nethen gets a room at an Inn. Then he realizes that his letter is heated up. He sets it down and places the magnet on it, and the magnet approaches Falamese and starts slowly moving towards Oasa Minor. Unbeknownst to him, this shows the location of his sister, Anna, who happens to be coming to Minor. As another coincidence, she meets Nethen at the Inn where he's staying. Category:Player Characters Category:NC Player Characters